


say it (you won't let go)

by fxvixen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Among Us Verse, Angst, Aromantic Character, I wrote this to torture Vivi during Feathers, M/M, Sick Fic, Songfic, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/pseuds/fxvixen
Summary: “Satori. I… would like to give you a gift of sorts.”Ushijima thinks Tendou is dying and he doesn't know how to deal with that.(Can probably be read alone, but Tendou will seem a little ooc because he's so broken in the Among Us universe.)





	say it (you won't let go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dgalerab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192073) by [dgalerab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab). 



> I remember trying to copy Vivi's style when I wrote this like a year ago, but I don't think I managed it upon reflection.

“Satori. I… would like to give you a gift of sorts.”

Satori’s eyes shine from something other than the sickness for a moment. “Really?” He feebly tries to sit up. 

Wakatoshi gently presses him back down into the blankets. It feels like pressing down on a dried husk. “It is not something you need exert yourself for. You need only to listen.” 

Tendou pouts at him in response. It looks absolutely pitiful with the way his face has deteriorated added to his previous wounds. 

Wakatoshi is suddenly hit with the unwelcome tingle of nerves and he reaches up to run a hand through Tendou’s hair to distract himself. It’s greasy from sweat and several days without a shower, yet Wakatoshi never wants to take his hand back. 

“I would like to provide an explanation for this particular gift since it is something somewhat out of the ordinary.” Wakatoshi feels his stomach turn but doesn’t let it deter him. “As you know… or rather, as I’ve been attempting to show you, I care about you immensely.”

“Yeah, yeah, Waka. We all know I’m amazing.” Satori gives a small grin. Wakatoshi is pleased he feels strong enough put in the effort.

“Yes.” Usually that would get a blush from Satori, but Wakatoshi can only assume since Tendou’s face is flushed with the sickness. He continues with his explanation. “You have done things for me before that were unexpected but pleasant. I’ve always wondered if you know me better than I know myself.” Wakatoshi smiles at him softly and brings his hand from Satori’s hair to his cheek. “For a while now, I’ve wanted to see if I knew you just as well.” 

Satori eye’s widen; he smiles encouragingly.

“Recently, with you being sick, an opportunity presented itself. I wanted to get you something or do something for you as you have done for me, when I was unwell.” Wakatoshi glances away, nerves getting the better of him. “I know you appreciate whimsical things, and I’m sure you are aware that whimsical is not a trait that comes easily to me.” 

Satori tries to laugh and it turns into a wretched cough. Wakatoshi isn’t sure what to do to comfort him so he soldiers on. He’s almost to the end of his prepared speech anyway. 

“I thought about flowers or traditional gifts but those things didn’t seem whimsical enough for you, so I continued searching.” Satori stops coughing and breathes heavily while looking at Wakatoshi, showing he’s listening hopefully.

Wakatoshi grabs Satori’s hand. “After a time of not being able to find anything acceptable, I thought maybe I wouldn’t be able to come up with anything or would have to enlist Eita’s help. But then, I found something that seemed to fit you perfectly.”

Wakatoshi pulls his phone from his pocket and shows it to Satori, who Wakatoshi now realizes is crying. Wakatoshi blinks and squeezes his hand. “I apologize. I’ve upset you.” 

“No!” Satori wails hoarsely. “Keep going!”

Wakatoshi assesses him quickly, deciding that this may be a time that Satori is crying from something other than sadness. He holds his phone up once more. “A song. I’ve found a song that I want to… not give you, exactly… but share with you.”

Wakatoshi retrieves a piece of paper from his pocket as well. “Not every lyric fits us perfectly, but there are a few lines I would like to highlight as meaningful to me or that remind me of my time with you.”

Wakatoshi unfolds the paper one-handed so he doesn’t have to let go of Satori’s hand. He struggles with it but gets it open. 

Wakatoshi looks up from the paper at Satori. “This may take some time to explain. I will try my best to explain my motivations behind this song.”

Satori lets out a sob and weakly squeezes Wakatoshi’s hand, and he takes that as a go-ahead.

“The first lines of the song are ‘ I met you in the dark, you lit me up. You made me feel as though I was enough.’ I thought this was alike to you being my first friend… the first person I really took an interest in. Having you around has been similar to having a light lit inside me. It has always been something I appreciated.” 

Wakatoshi peeks up from the paper to see Satori has closed his eyes tight and seems to just be listening intently. 

He looks back down at his notes and continues. “Another line says ‘I’ll wake you up with some breakfast in bed. I’ll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head.’ I have always particularly liked the idea of being able to care for you and make sure you are happy. These seem like things one would do when they are in that kind of… relationship.”

Another sob rips from Satori. 

“Further in the song it says ‘Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold.’ I wanted to highlight this line because I know you have said that you love and care for me and… I do not know how to convey how much it is appreciated. I would gladly, and without hesitation, give up everything I have to keep your affection. It is extremely important to me. Thank you.”

“That’s not something you can just thank me for Waka!” Satori wails and squeezes at Wakatoshi’s hand. “I– I..” 

Wakatoshi squeezes back. “Hush, Satori. I– Let me finish or I may not be able.” When Wakatoshi looks back down at the paper this time, he can see his own tears in the bottom of his eyes. He’s not sure if he should wipe them away or ignore them. “There is a line that says ‘I want to live with you even when we’re ghosts.’ Obviously this is impossible as ghosts are not real, but I understand the sentiment. I, too, wish to stay with you for as long as I am able, including the afterlife, if possible.” 

Wakatoshi feels his ignored tears drip down his face. One falls from his cheek. “I skipped over this particular line, because I wanted to save it for last, as it is the most important. It is also the longest portion and part of the chorus. It says, ‘We’ve come so far my dear; look how we’ve grown. I want to stay with you until we’re grey and old. Just say you won’t let go.’” 

There seems to be something crawling up Wakatoshi’s throat, distracting him and making it hard to speak. He swallows a couple of times. Satori sniffles but otherwise waits through a silent moment while Wakatoshi collects himself. 

“This resonated the most with me because it is true of the both of us. We have both come far from who we were. We’ve both grown as people and are in a better place than we were because of it. Of course I already said I would like to stay with you as long as possible, but this last part is the most important I think.” 

Wakatoshi puts the paper down and grabs Satori’s hand with both of his. 

“‘Just say you won’t let go,’ it says. I.. wish to ask the same of you. Please attempt to fight off this sickness the best you can, Satori. You are very important to me. I wish–” Wakatoshi chokes on his words, unable to continue and unsure where to go with his words anyway. 

“Waka.” Wakatoshi looks at him, aware of the tears streaming from his eyes. “I’m not giving up, Waka.  _ Never _ . I might have before, but… I’ve got a lot more to live for now.” Satori attempts another smile, tears on his own cheeks. “You and Semi and the others. I want to live for you guys.” 

Despite Satori’s glassy eyes and flushed face, he looks determined, like nothing could keep him down for long. Feeling a tickle of relief, Wakatoshi bends his head down and rests it on the back of Satori’s hand. 

Remembering, Wakatoshi reaches for his phone and presses play on the song before bending his head back down. 

As the music fills the space between them, Satori’s voice emerges quietly. 

“Thank you, Waka.” 

Wakatoshi takes a breath. 

“No… thank you.” 

He releases it. 

“ _ Satori. _ ”


End file.
